


【灿娜/全文】喜爱夜蒲

by hazellatte



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellatte/pseuds/hazellatte
Summary: OOC *罗渽敏夜场高手老师灿x切开黑学生娜
Kudos: 10





	【灿娜/全文】喜爱夜蒲

1

李东赫说他只玩419。

李东赫说他同一个人不会睡两遍。

李东赫说他打死也不会泡学生。

身职补习班老师的他，本着夜场无真爱的原则，从未翻过车。他可以由晚上十点玩到早上五点，晚上喝高了就摸着少女的大腿直接开房去，回去补个觉然后下午三点准时上班，还能戴着眼镜很敬业的给教室内的少男少女讲书。

李东赫那副上天赐予的脸孔，加上爸妈给予的身材比例，那白衬衫紧西裤一穿，袖子卷到手肘处，深色领带紧紧地挂在颈间，再加上一副装饰用的眼镜，不少女学生在他的讲台下高叫我可以我真的可以。尽管她们实际上并没有那样做，但由她们看向李东赫的爱慕目光中，他很清楚地知道自己在学生之中也颇受欢迎。

也难怪，李东赫天生的健康小麦色皮肤，加上脸颊和颈间的星点痣，雅痞雅痞的又带点禁欲味道。

一到晚上，眼镜一摘领带一松，衬衫解开最高的两颗钮扣，他又回归那个充满成熟野性的李东赫。整条街的酒吧老板酒保没有一个不认识他的，每天早上睡醒身旁的女伴都是不同的面孔。不过他有一个原则，从不会跟同一个女生上床两次，他是这样说的：这个世界之大，又何妨不去试试更多的妹子呢。说到底也只是怕麻烦，他可不想做爱做出感情来。

李东赫本来英文口语不太好，但是总爱泡金发白皮洋妹子的他硬是把自己的口语提升了两个层次，以至于他现在偶尔也会帮隔壁的李敏亨顶一下英语课。对了，忘了说李东赫是物化生理科全包的，尤其在生物学的造诣更胜一筹。

李东赫说过他不会泡学生，然而他翻车了。

李东赫作梦也没想到昨晚那个金发尤物，今天竟然会出现在他的课堂上，她穿着校服背著书包，比提早来准备的李东赫还要早到。她似乎对昨夜一夜情的对象是她的老师没有什么反应，在看到李东赫步入教室时只抬眸看了一眼，又继续低头玩手机了。他翻了翻今天的学生名单，清晰地看见名单最底下一行新增的三个字“罗渽敏”，是他昨夜叫过的名字。他又不信邪的去翻她报读时填的表格，按出生年月算了一下年龄，满20岁，还好还好不是未成年。

罗渽敏看到李东赫时并不感到意外，是因为她就是知道李东赫任教才来报读的。

罗渽敏在表哥李帝努新开的酒吧蒲了几个晚上，每天都能看到李东赫穿着不一样的衬衫西裤下来，都是跟朋友喝到早晨才离开，有一次是喝到一半搂着个金发女郎就走了。不知为何她总是把目光放在他的身上，从利落的狼奔头到黑色尖皮鞋都透露着色情二个字，罗渽敏不禁想像他在床上会是如何的模样，越看就越中意他。

她原本也仅仅知道他每天都会下来玩而己，怎知道前天她爸说她成续太烂升不了级，扔了一大堆课后辅导补习班的资料给她，在某一张单张看到李东赫的脸，然后她人就直接去报名插班了，她老爸还老怀安慰以为自己女儿懂事长大了。

罗渽敏昨晚是故意在李东赫进入男厕之后冲进去的，她穿了件雪纺质地的酒红色连身裙，吊带被她故意的拉下至手臂，裙摆刚好在遮盖屁股的位置，脚上穿的是简单得过份的黑色小高跟。她拨乱自己漂成金色的头发，口红也蹭掉了一些，装作气喘吁吁的就冲进男厕。

在洗手的李东赫先是被她吓到了，继而才在镜子里观察这位美人。身材不算高挑但整体比例很好，胸大腰幼，亚洲的面容但却满头金发，皮肤很白嫩上手也应该很滑吧，她从镜子看着李东赫，酒红色的眼影配着灰色美瞳，五官标致，但嘴角明显有处红晕，再加上她衣衫不整…

“你没事吧？”李东赫抽了张纸巾擦擦手，转身看向这个满脸受惊一直站在门边动也没动的美人。还是实际上看更有感觉，真他妈的比洋妞都还要美，还水汪汪的可怜惹人爱，看得李东赫都要硬了。

见她没有反应，他又放轻了语气，对美人就是要多花点耐心和温柔，“刚才被欺负了吗？要不要送你去医院？”

下一秒美人就直接往李东赫身上扑了，头埋在他胸前哭得一抽一抽的，“没、没有…呜，哥哥、哥哥能不能…嗯…”

李东赫显然十分满意美人的投怀送抱，他戴着rolex的手轻轻拍着她的裸露在外的香肩，慢慢等她冷静下来。李东赫可以发誓这是他对待学生以外最有耐性的一次。

美人渐渐地停下了抽泣，她抬起头，刚哭过有点红的双眼皮大眼睛看着他，抿着双唇小心翼翼问道，“哥哥，能不能送我回家？”

罗渽敏在成功在搭上李东赫保时捷副驾驶座时突然又想起了老爸今晚在家。纤纤玉手拉了拉李东赫的衣摆，“如果去哥哥的家，可以吗？”

李东赫荣幸至极，左手继续放在方向盘上，右手拉起美人的手放到自己嘴巴前，调情似的吻了吻。

都是成年人，当然知道之后会发生什么事情。罗渽敏一进门就被李东赫压在墙壁，低下头用额头抵着她的额头，手已经毫不客气地摸上她的腰。

“妹妹，今晚不回家了吧？”

“嗯。”罗渽敏早就对李东赫肖想已久，下意识的舔了舔嘴唇，在他看来就是情色的挑逗。

李东赫直接吻了上去，一手放在她胸前轻轻的揉着酥胸，尺寸很丰满，另一只手抬起她的大腿，皮肤的确白又滑，她自然地把腿绕在他大腿，微微挺胸方便他的动作。李东赫的吻技很好，罗渽敏身子都软了一半，他抚摸着她白滑的大腿，顺着摸到后面的翘臀，又用力的揉了揉。

身上的裙子不知道何时已经被脱下，瘫软的罗渽敏被他放到床上，他体贴地帮她脱下高跟鞋，从小腿一口一口吻到大腿内侧。单手解扣对李东赫来说从来都不是难事，但黑色的胸罩与蕾丝内裤穿在美人的身上太性感了，李东赫不想轻易把它们除下。他伸手摸向女性的神秘，内裤已经被打湿，手指隔着内裤上下蹭了几下，美人就难耐得贴上了李东赫的身子。

“哥哥，快一点嘛。”罗渽敏擅长撒娇，讲话时会嘟起粉嫩的小唇，音调也高了些。她边说边解开李东赫的皮带，自己伸手进去摸到了他的滚烫，她被他的尺寸吓到，睁大眼睛抬头看他，“哥哥、好大…”

“会让你很舒服的。”李东赫低头吻她的锁骨，单手伸到她身后解掉扣子，白嫩的两团软软的弹了出来。

然后李东赫就开始只用下半身思考了。

2

罗渽敏上课时满脑子都是昨夜的事，李东赫老师把自己压在床上的样子可真的太棒了，身材均匀肤色又性感，对自己温柔又体贴，完全知道她想要的点在哪，总括而言就是器大活好，在床上可谓是一拍即合。好想跟帅哥李东赫老师再来一发哦，不带套子的那种。

罗渽敏坐在最后排，好不容易才捱到下课，等着前面的同学都走了，才慢慢走到讲台。李东赫在低头整理刚才收的试卷，丝毫没有留意到她已轻走到自己面前。

李东赫老师戴眼镜认真工作的样子真的太帅了。罗渽敏忍不住上手了，指腹戳在李东赫左脸颊的痣。

李东赫疑惑地抬起头，就看到罗渽敏俏皮地在对自己吐小舌头，他努力克制地自己想要骂脏话的冲动。昨晚一夜情的对象是他的学生对他来说已经够冲击了，然而她现在还过来挑逗自己。

“罗渽敏同学，请尊重师长。”李东赫冷冷的拨开她的手，托托眼镜，又低头继续他的工作，他以为罗渽敏会走的，怎知道她就坐到讲台前面的位子，双手托着下巴在盯李东赫。

李东赫感受到她对自己的炽热目光时不禁皱了眉，他无法想像罗渽敏究竟是什么用意。如果是想要来个回头炮的话，李东赫只会拒绝。一来他不会睡一个人两遍，二来罗渽敏是他的学生，李东赫想想就头痛。

还是不要跟她单独共处了，他收起试卷和笔记本就起身离开。罗渽敏也跟着他一同起身，“李东赫老师，你什么时候下班啊？”

李东赫没打算理她，抱着公事包径直往门口走，然后又听到身后的人用着撒娇的口吻说了句，“我好想念在床上的李东赫老师啊。”

李东赫顿了顿，头也不回，“昨晚的事，忘了吧。”

然后回到办公室的李东赫锁上了门，右手在桌下不停进行上下动作。这个罗渽敏一句就把他说硬了，他一闭上眼就是她昨晚在自己身下叫哥哥的场景，真他妈令人糟心。

会撒娇又性感身材苗条又貌美，还懂得主动懂得讨好他的女生真的不多。但他妈的罗渽敏可是他的学生。

李东赫草草解决完，就有人在外面敲门。他烦躁地一直在敲没有停下来过，还没提好裤子的李东赫不用猜也知道是李敏亨。

李东赫一打开门就看到李敏亨挑起他的海鸥眉，饶有趣味的看着自己。

“你这个样子挺丑的，说吧，什么事？”李东赫身子倚在门框，双手环抱在胸前，看着面前身高跟自己相仿的人。

“刚刚出了memo说整座大厦明天全日停电，全部cancel class了，晚上去帝努那喝下酒？”

这家补习社是李东赫跟李敏亨还有李敏亨他哥李泰容合资开的，三个李老板各有各个性，但共同点都是喜欢去夜蒲。李东赫是玩了通宵隔天都能好好上班那种，但李敏亨喝完酒隔天会宿醉一整天，只有在休假才会下酒吧，而李泰容嘛，早就在半年前被他男朋友管得死死的。

李东赫当然点头同意，他都好久没有跟李敏亨这个死工作狂出去喝酒了。

然而李东赫没有想过答应了李敏亨会造成他第二次的翻车，而且还是翻在同一个人身上。

罗渽敏又怎么可能忘了李东赫老师呢，于是今晚又在李帝努的酒吧蹲点了。从脸蛋开始已经是全场的焦点的罗渽敏，身穿校服更引来不少的目光，不要是老板李帝努坐在她身边，早就有很多男人过去请她喝酒了，制服诱惑什么的最棒了。

“妹妹，你给哥哥点面子换掉你的校服吧。”李帝努给她调了一杯Rum Coke，酒吧是不容许穿着校服进场的，但是罗渽敏的年纪和发色本来就模糊了她高中生的身分，安保以为是情趣服装就轻易地放了她进场。

罗渽敏撇撇嘴，她目光一直在入口处等待李东赫的到来，一眼都没看过桌子就随手拿了一杯来喝，甜腻顺口的一饮而尽，两人都没有意识到她喝的是李帝努的B52轰炸机。

“才不要，学生穿校服是理所当然的事。”罗渽敏还理直气壮地反坑她哥，说罢还拨了拨金发，展示一个极为乖巧的笑容。

结果下一秒就被她哥往酒吧门口拉了。

“如果是学生的话更不应该出现在这啊，舅舅都来跟我投诉了，你今晚一定一定要回家好吗？”李帝努真的很想跟他舅说罗渽敏真的不是他带坏的，真的是这个小丫头每天晚上不问自来。

罗渽敏酒精还没有上脑，机灵得很，李帝努现在把她赶走，她过会儿再进去就好啦。于是她顺着他哥的意上了计程车，一副要回家好好学习天天向上的样子，而后在附近兜了两个圈回到酒吧。

刚才喝的B52里的30%的酒精开始起作用，罗渽敏平时出来玩顶多也只是喝喝啤酒，这杯B52足以令她醉倒。她感觉头胀胀的，走路也开始东歪西倒，醉眼惺忪的看见李东赫和一个男人一边聊一边走进酒吧，她也跟着走进去了。

李敏亨走到门口，摸摸裤袋才发现把电话漏在车上了，让李东赫先进去坐着，然后转身就看到跌跌撞撞的罗渽敏，一头金发和成熟的身材真的挺难想像到她是穿着真校服的高中生。

李东赫还想着李敏亨怎么这么久，打电话又没接，直接出去找人结果就看到了罗渽敏在抱着李敏亨求亲亲。得，这个罗渽敏就是喜欢外表斯文类型的吧。李东赫也不阻碍他兄弟了，转身就想回去酒吧。

“喂，东赫，这你认识？她一直在叫什么哥哥什么李东赫老师？”难为了李敏亨，本来被一个漂亮女生扒住是件颇开心的事情，怎知她在他怀里却一直叫着另外一个男人的名字，还是他兄弟的名字。

李东赫不禁失笑，她竟然把李敏亨当成了自己，看来是，挺喜欢我的？

罗渽敏酒醉也有三分醒，懵懵的顺着他说话的方向转头看向李东赫，又看看眼前的李敏亨，来回几次终于发现自己找错人了。

她马上放开李敏亨就往李东赫身上扑了，李东赫也很自然的接住了她。

“哥哥哥哥，我好想你啊～”罗渽敏就算站不直也努力不懈地在蹭李东赫的脖子，当街就想要解开他的衬衫扣子，李东赫按住了她作乱的手，看样子是真的醉了。

“你不是说你打死不泡学生？”李敏亨忽然意识到罗渽敏嘴里说的是李东赫“老师”，才看清楚到她穿着的是有校徽的真校服。

李东赫看着罗渽敏漾起迷濛水气的双眼，还有一直在嘟嚷着自己名字的嫩唇，突然一股火往他身下涌去，咽了咽口水，双手一把抱起早已站不稳的她。

“我觉得我在犯罪，不要报警。”李东赫感慨原来古人美色误国是真的。

李敏亨感慨以前那个钟爱洋妞的李东赫，那个说打死不泡学生的李东赫，已经不复存在了。

3

刚才明明瘫睡在后座的罗渽敏，一被李东赫扔到床上就开始精神起来，他鞋都还没脱完就被她扯着衣领拉下身子，呼出的酒气打在他的脸上。

“哥哥，不要不喜欢渽敏好不好？”喝醉的罗渽敏更懂得撒娇，双手棒着李东赫的脸，可怜兮兮把自己的脸往上蹭。

“好。”罗渽敏成功撩起李东赫的火，他单脚跪在床边，一边慢悠悠的解开自己衬衫的扣子，一边欣赏着床上的美人。

罗渽敏平躺在床上，双脚微微弯曲，上身是米色的紧身衬衫，下身深棕色包臂裙，应该有被拿去改短过，因为李东赫轻易地就看到她今天是淡紫色的内裤，果然高中生的校服最能展现少女的美态。

李东赫在抱着罗渽敏的一刻觉得自己真的在犯罪，尽管他知道罗渽敏已经成年。管他的呢男人在床上对着美人又如何理性，更何况是罗渽敏自己把她热呼呼的身子往他身上贴。

“渽敏乖，自己解开扣子好不好？”

罗渽敏乖巧地把自己制服扣子打开，淡紫色的网纱胸罩，露出浑圆半乳。李东赫低头埋在她胸前，亲吻她的嫩白，还嗅到一阵淡淡的水蜜桃香气，他想如果罗渽敏把头发染成粉红色应该也蛮适合的。

“渽敏不如考虑一下把头发染成粉色？”他嘴里问着问题，但手已经把她的裙子扯了下去，是和胸罩为一套的网丝半透内裤。

罗渽敏眼神迷离，双手围着他的脖子，想要努力地想清楚他刚才的问题。结果下一秒她被李东赫的动作断了思维，他解开她的胸罩，没有急着把它脱下，只往上推至露出乳珠，然后用牙齿轻轻咬住左边，舌头还不忘上下挑逗，双指模仿牙齿的力度轻捏着右边。

罗渽敏胸前最敏感，李东赫在上次就发现了。酥麻感穿过全身，罗渽敏微微的震颤，想要推开李东赫，但他却更卖力了。

李东赫放开她时她又贴了上去，光着的大腿蹭着他的下身，“想要哥哥。”

李东赫咬咬她红润的耳垂，“渽敏坏坏哦。”手急急忙忙地解开西裤，放出早已挺硬的性器。

如果说李东赫为了罗渽敏破了自己的原则，那么罗渽敏也为了他破了戒。罗渽敏从不为男伴口交，然而她现在跪在地上含着李东赫的性器，小巧的嘴巴一边努力地吞吐着，一边发出动听的嘤咛。李东赫坐在床上，一手撑着身子，一手揉着她的金发，她身上还挂着胸罩和要脱不脱的校服，视觉效果极佳。

“哥哥，渽敏好累。”罗渽敏擦擦嘴角的口水，把脸贴在他的大腿上，眯起眼睛看他。

“辛苦宝贝了。”李东赫抬起她的下巴，奖励似的吻了吻，让她回到床上来。

内裤被卸到小腿肚的位置，罗渽敏上身赤裸坐在床上，李东赫从床头柜里摸出一个保险套，下一秒就被罗渽敏一把抢过。

“哥哥，不用套子。”

“不行。”李东赫跨坐在她的大腿，推着她的肩膀让她躺好，然后压住她的手把保险套拿回来。

罗渽敏在他身下扭动着身子表示不满，被李东赫一下打在了肉感紧实的大腿，白嫩的皮肤瞬间出现淡淡的五指红印，“渽敏要乖哦。”

one night stand 不用套太不安全了。

那个套子还是被用上了，罗渽敏主动的双腿张开，小穴早已流出蜜液，加上保险套上面的润滑剂，李东赫轻易的整根进入，敏感的身子一下颤抖，夹紧了身下。

“嗯啊…哥哥太大了…”罗渽敏带哭腔的撒娇最为致命，李东赫低身亲吻她的嘴角，下身却用力地活动起来，她忍不住发出娇羞的呻吟。

李东赫在顶到某一点时，她音量突然提高，抱着李东赫后背的手抓出两道红印。李东赫好像知道了什么，满意地笑了笑，性器抽出到阴道边缘再顶进去，每一次都顶在那个点上。强烈的快感让她并紧了腿，像是有电流通过全身，脑袋空白一片，整个身子抽蓄起来。

李东赫停下动作，欣赏面前的美景，罗渽敏漂亮的金发在被顶弄的过程中变得凌乱，漂亮的双眼皮大眼睛放空着，粉嫩的小舌舔了舔干燥的双唇，不知道是因为醉酒还是因为快感，双颊潮红，越看越有味道。

“渽敏真棒。”李东赫俯身亲吻她小巧的鼻子，她真的哪哪都长得漂亮。

高潮后的罗渽敏脑子当机了好一阵，回过神来时李东赫已经把她的双腿抬至他的肩上，姿势让他顶得更深入，他把住她的腰就奋力抽动，被快感充斥着全身的罗渽敏开始dirty talk。

“哥哥插得渽敏好舒服，啊…嗯！”

李东赫真的是第一次遇上这种女的，高潮后毫不羞耻又一脸舒爽寻求更多，也刚好正中他的心意。他拍拍罗渽敏的臂部，让她翻过身来，她背对着趴跪在床上，翘起饱满的屁股接受对方的冲击。

“呜，哥哥把我填得太满了…”罗渽敏舒服到了极致，又用力地收紧了阴道，把李东赫的性器吸得紧紧的。

李东赫爽得倒抽一口气，拉着她的双手就要最后冲剌，不知道在多少次抽插后终于释放。

李东赫拔出来后把保险套打了个结，扔到房间里角落的垃圾桶，一回到床上就被罗渽敏哼哼唧唧地抱住了。

“好喜欢哥哥，哥哥当我男朋友好不好？”

李东赫没理会她，一把抱起她到浴室里到算给她洗澡，还贴心的拿了条橡皮圈给她扎起头发，但她又委委屈屈地眼泛泪光。

“哥哥当我男朋友嘛。”

“好。”李东赫平时都不会回答这种问题，不知道自己今天怎么回事就答应了，就当是她发酒疯随口哄哄她吧。

然后罗渽敏就乖乖地坐进浴缸等李东赫了，他摸摸她还泛着红的小脸蛋，真的是小恶魔啊罗渽敏。

抱着罗渽敏入睡的李东赫发誓不会再有第三次，然而他并不知道在不久的将来他又会啪啪地打自己的脸。

4

李东赫醒来时身旁已经空了，他以为罗渽敏先走了就打算再睡个回笼觉，在重新闭起双眼时听到了罗渽敏的声音。

“哥哥起来了就过来吃早餐吧。”罗渽敏打开了睡房门，早上起来应该重新卸了妆，但素颜也不碍她的美貌，只穿着属于李东赫的白衬衫，反而显得更纯情，就是那头金发有点不合衬。

李东赫明明以前钟爱金发，但经过昨晚他真的希望罗渽敏能染成粉红色，因为她整个人都白白嫩嫩又粉粉的。

“你要不要考虑下把头发染成粉色？”李东赫在问出口时才意识到自己问了个愚蠢的问题，明明都决定了以后不要再接触了。

罗渽敏还一脸认真的在想像自己粉色头发的样子，就被李东赫打断了，“不用听我说的。”他一边说一边穿好裤子，走出睡房就发现了罗渽敏给他煎了两颗太阳蛋，还拼了个爱心造型。

李东赫睡饱觉心情颇好，就坐下品尝她的手艺。要知道李东赫以往都不会让一夜情对象留在他家这么久，更莫说让人走进厨房。

鸡蛋很难煎得不好吃，李东赫认识的人当中就数李敏亨一个不会煎，但是对上罗渽敏乖巧求顺毛的眼神时，他还是说了句，“渽敏煎得很好吃。”

得到赞赏的罗渽敏开心得要过去抱抱李东赫，“那我每天都煎给哥哥吃好不好？”

每天？这是什么形式的表白？李东赫听了被呛到，差点喷罗渽敏一脸口水和鸡蛋。

“哥哥不是昨晚答应了要做渽敏的男朋友嘛。”罗渽敏拿起李东赫的手往自己脸上贴，还笑着眯起眼睛的蹭了蹭。

李东赫瞬间收起笑容，坐直了身子，松开缠着自己的罗渽敏，认真的语气说道，“渽敏啊，晚上的事开心过后就算了，one night stand的谈什么感情？而且你要知道你是我的学生，师生是不可能的对不对？”

李东赫已经很尽力地想要表达他并不是渣男，他真的无法想像自己居然跟一个女高中生谈恋爱，且不说身分，就年纪上他也比罗渽敏大了七年。虽然他并不否认自己挺喜欢罗渽敏的，但那份喜欢不足以令他可以放下身份跟她在一起。

罗渽敏从小被家里宠着，在学校里又被同学们护着，从来没有如此被拒绝过，内心真的不好受，她低头努力地不看向他，可是委屈的眼泪不争气的流了出来。

“哥哥真的不喜欢我吗？”罗渽敏突然搂住他，将头埋在他的颈间，就像是之前那次哭得一抽一抽的，李东赫见状又软下心来，轻轻拍扫着她的后背。

但是李东赫没有回答她，于是她又再问一次。

他觉得自己不能再心软了，狠下心来，“罗渽敏，哭完就走吧。”但他还是任由罗渽敏抱着他，她听了却把他抱得更紧了。

“我、我不要走。”她眼泪全蹭在他脖子上。

李东赫没有想要安慰她，他也不懂得怎样安慰。他想像不到只是上了两次床，罗渽敏怎么会这么喜欢自己，唯一的可能只是小孩子的胡闹罢了。

罗渽敏也是在这一刻才确定了自己的心，原本以为只是纯粹的好感和好奇，但是在他拒绝自己的时候会感到难过，有一种无法呼吸的感觉。她感觉自己真的好喜欢他。

“罗渽敏，不要让我把你扔出去。”

罗渽敏看着他的侧脸，就算他冷着脸把自己推开，她也好喜欢他，可是强硬的态度又让人好讨厌。她报复的在他的脖子狠狠地咬了一口，用力的甚至咬出了伤口，血锈味充斥着她的嘴巴。

李东赫没有多吭一声，他面无表情说道，“快点换完衣服自己走。”

伤口一直都没有好，李东赫每天早上照镜子的时候都会看到这个伤口，每次都会想起罗渽敏哭着往这里咬的画面，每次都不禁想像她得有多难受才会在自己哭面前成那样，每次都会懊恼自己那天好像做得太过份。

李东赫也好几天没有去酒吧，他怕会再碰见罗渽敏，但却每天上班都会很在意名单里罗渽敏的名字旁边的“absent”。

相反这段期间李敏亨却天天往酒吧跑，像是看出李东赫的不妥，他偶尔会问问李东赫要不要一起去，但他一直都拒绝他，他也打算没告诉他和罗渽敏之间的事，就自己一个人在家喝闷酒。

李东赫突然发现自己离了酒精就无法入睡，更或者说是喝了酒可以让他暂时忘记罗渽敏。

李东赫不相信爱情，更不相信夜场会有真爱。他自认为对罗渽敏的念念不忘只是肉体上的欢愉所产生的错觉，他不需要爱情，他只需要酒精和做爱的过程。

他原本是这样想的。

但又好像不是这样的。

真的糟透了。

李东赫今天下班终于跟着李敏亨下酒吧，才知道他跟人家酒吧老板搭上了。但他没空去震惊李敏亨突然喜欢上男人这件事，他只想把自己沉醉在这个纸醉金迷的气氛内。

可是好像不行。这个不够罗渽敏胸大，那个没有她漂亮，那个又香水味太浓了不够她好闻。李东赫在走完整间酒吧，才发现自己脑海里想的全是罗渽敏，见过的每一个人都会跟她作对比，连以往最爱的洋妞也不想去勾搭了。

罗渽敏真的是小恶魔，一直在李东赫的脑海挥之不去。

李东赫烦燥的抓了抓今天弄了旁分的头发，糟心地回到李敏亨他们那桌，尚未走近就看到李帝努怀里搂着一个人儿，白金和粉红色渐变的长发很惹人注目，但奇怪的是李敏亨坐在旁边却毫无反应一脸平淡看着他们，男朋友在他面前抱着别的女人他却毫无反应？

李东赫坐下的一刻，李帝努怀里的人同时抬起头。李东赫看到那张漂亮的脸，是化了浓妆的罗渽敏，身上穿的是过份得很的深V白色连身裙，他惊讶她真的听自己说染上了粉红色，但是这发色比原本的金色更过分了，过份地显出她的美貌。

罗渽敏一见李东赫暗下脸色，挣脱开李帝努刚才搂着她脖子要逗她的手，转身就走，“哥，我去找朋友。”

李东赫不得不承认在看见她的那一刹那莫名地欣喜，就像是在沙漠里看见绿洲一般兴奋。在她漠视自己、转身离开时又感到失落，他忽然好像明白了当天自己拒绝她时她的感受。

“李东赫，没带到妹子回来请自罚十秒。”这是Triple Lee认识李帝努之后的约定，如果有人离桌出去泡舞池回来又没带人的话，要整瓶Whisky对嘴喝十秒。

李东赫正好需要酒精，接过李帝努新开的Whisky就直接往下灌，十秒过了也没有停下来的意思。

李帝努一把抢过他手上喝了一半的酒瓶，“够了疯子，今晚你喝醉我和敏亨都没空送你回去。”说罢还摸了摸李敏亨的大腿，他们两个笑得一脸暧味。

李东赫轻笑了一声，真的没法再看热恋情侣是如何调情，“你们慢慢亲热，我去吧台喝。”

李东赫走到吧台点了杯Dry Martini，转头就看到罗渽敏在跟Bartender聊天，开口一句哥哥闭口又一句哥哥，还笑得一脸甜美，一股无名的怒火在他心中熊熊燃烧。

李东赫拿着他的Dry Martini，走到罗渽敏旁边的位置，侧身插进她与另一个坐着的女子中间，一双俊眸凝视着她，“尝面让我请你喝一杯？”

“不尝面。”罗渽敏低着头玩手机，正眼都没看过李东赫。

5

李东赫被罗渽敏拒绝也不恼，就站着旁边看她，边喝着手上的酒。雾面的豆沙红唇膏、啡色的眼线向下延长、红棕色带着闪粉的眼影——李东赫只懂这么多了，反正就是在欣赏她的外貌欣赏她的妆容。

罗渽敏真的好讨厌他，明明他都拒绝自己了，明明自己都用尽方法避开他了，为什么还要过来招惹自己？

“你看够了没？”罗渽敏终于主动跟他搭话，扭头过去她的鼻子就差点碰到李东赫的嘴巴，他靠得太近了。

“想看一辈子。”李东赫一手搂着她的腰，凑近吻上她的双唇，紧贴着好几秒才放开，不带任何情 / 欲反而更加深情。

罗渽敏的心跳瞬间加快，低垂的睫毛微微翕动，她没有想过李东赫会对她说情话、会主动吻她，她觉得对他的感情又陷得更深了。

但她感觉到他身上的酒气时还是不禁皱了眉，“你喝了多少？”

罗渽敏现在只担心李东赫现在有没有喝醉，她希望他是在清醒的状态下做刚才的事，她希望他是真心。

“一点Whisky，还醉不了。”

只是酒精能让人说出真心话而已。

“要是你不信我可以给你讲讲万有引力定律，反正你好久都没来上课。”李东赫松开搂着她的手，晃了晃自己手上还没喝完的酒杯，用尽全力表现自己真的十分清醒。

“F引力等于G常数乘以两个物体质量二次方的积再除以距离，当质量不变时距离越小引力越大，就像是我们现在，我离你越近，我们之间的吸引力越大了。”

旁边的女生彷佛觉得李东赫是一个怪人，拿着一杯Dry Martini对着一个正妹在讲物理，桌上的酒都没喝完就离开了。

“渽敏呐，我真的好想你。”

李东赫觉得自己一定是上辈子欠了她什么，或者是她有什么奇妙的魔力，让他坚持不下自己以往的原则了。

一见到她就好想抱她吻她，想拥有她。

“呵，你不是不喜欢我吗？想我干嘛。”罗渽敏从刚才听他说情话开始内心早就乐开了花，撩妹还能用上物理知识的李东赫老师可真的太帅了。但表面上还是一副漠然不动的样子，可不能这么轻易就放过他。

她从高脚椅子上跳了下来，不管他就要往舞池中央走，李东赫想要拉都拉不住。进去不到两秒就被几个男人包围着，其中一个男人手也不安份，就要摸上她的腰。罗渽敏还来不及拒绝，李东赫就快步上前抱住她了，双手围着她的身子，用背部挡住那个想要对她毛手毛脚的男人。

李东赫扭头对他说了句，“抱歉，我女朋友。”

罗渽敏无意挣脱开他，李东赫轻易把她拉到往厕所的走廊，他手撑在墙上，用尽整个身子把她困在身下。她装作气鼓鼓的样子盯着他的下颚线看，尽管已经很喜欢他了，但他刚才的行为还是会让她很心动，明明没有喝过酒但脸却开始热了起来。

“喂，谁是你女朋友了？”罗渽敏想要推开他，但下一秒就被他圈住，他的手越过她的肩把人紧紧地抱住。

“不要再生气了好吗？我错了。”李东赫低头把下巴放在她肩上，另一手轻轻地抚摸着她的后脑，像是安慰一只炸毛的小奶猫。

罗渽敏想要继续作弄他的心突然软了一半，李东赫的温柔实在太令人动心。

“哥哥把我抱得太紧了。”罗渽敏软软的手在轻拍着他的背，黏糊糊的小奶音在挠他的心。

“你答应我我才放开你。”

“嗯？什么啊？”

“答应当我女朋友啊。”李东赫轻轻松开手，想要看清她的表情。

罗渽敏强忍着笑，跟他四目相对，假装生气的板起脸，“哥哥不是之前才拒绝我嘛。”

“哥哥真的喜欢我还只是想哄我上床？”罗渽敏真的不是一个随便的女孩，虽然她爱泡酒吧，但也仅只是在李帝努的酒吧，玩一夜情也是第一次，纯粹是因为对方是李东赫。

“是真的喜欢你，相信我好吗？”李东赫深深地凝视着她，炙热的目光眼神带着真诚。

“嗯，相信哥哥。”罗渽敏仰起头轻轻的在他的嘴啄了一下，嘴角上扬，笑得像是颗甜度百分百的水蜜桃，直击李东赫心脏。

李东赫没有想过自己翻车还能翻得这么彻底，完完全全地裁在了罗渽敏身上。

李东赫在帮罗渽敏吹头发的时候，才发现让她染成粉红色是一个错误，浅粉的头发掉得满床都是，他手上也卡了不少。

李东赫关掉吹风机，五指轻轻地梳顺她的头发，“渽敏呐，染这个渐变色很伤头发吧，不如染回深色的？”

“啊？哥哥不是很喜欢嘛？”罗渽敏穿着李东赫的t恤，盘腿坐在床上，领口松松垮垮的露出好看的锁骨，随便一动都是一片大好风光。

“是喜欢，但是走在路上太张扬了不是吗？”李东赫顺便拉好她的领口，他觉得自己再多看两眼就不行了。

不是李东赫不行，是罗渽敏不行，刚刚才帮她去便利店买了些女性用品。可怜李东赫一个星期没有做过，接着还要忍大半个星期。

“哥哥是不喜欢我被其他人看吗？”罗渽敏故意双手撑在李东赫大腿根，微微弯着腰，胸前的丰满一览无遗。

李东赫用食指勾起她的尖巧漂亮的下巴，轻咬她的下唇，“如果有别的男人来抢我的渽敏怎么办？”

罗渽敏跨坐在他的大腿上，胸口对准他的脸，红润的小嘴巴微微撅起，“对啊，那怎么办呢？”

李东赫大手从衣摆钻进去，沿着她细腻的肌肤，一直摸到她胸前的圆润，双指使坏的轻捏上面的粉嫩。

“玩够了，下去睡觉。”李东赫觉得自己真的是有史以来最正人君子的一次。

“哥哥，我用嘴巴嘛。”罗渽敏拖长尾音的撒娇听得他心痒痒，李东赫再回过神来她就已经把手伸进他的裤子里了。

李东赫又败给了小恶魔。

end


End file.
